


Коротко о самом важном (His Favourite Four-Letter F-Words)

by RubyNury



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNury/pseuds/RubyNury
Summary: Джон не самый красноречивый из живущих на свете.Цикл миниатюр о жизни с Шерлоком.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fic: His Favourite Four-Letter F-Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246525) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> Как всегда, я от души советую читать оригинал вместо перевода, если есть возможность. Он, разумеется, в разы прекрасней *___* Как и практически всё у этого замечательного автора.  
> Приятного чтения!

# Коротко о самом важном (His Favourite Four-Letter F-Words)

//

Джон не самый красноречивый из живущих на свете. Он знает об этом и относится к этому философски. По большей части.  
Он не считает себя лириком или мастером литературного слога. Слова не играют для него особой роли, пока выполняют своё основное предназначение: передать информацию, выразить мысли, желания, и так день за днём. Он любит простоту: «У нас закончилось молоко», «Подбери свою одежду», _«Сейчас же»_ , «Никаких голов в холодильнике», «Сгинь, я сплю». Но в последнее время всё не так просто. В последнее время всё с ног на голову. В последнее время он увязает в словах. Спотыкается об их значения. То, что у него на душе, то, что он хочет выразить _на самом деле_ , частенько преломляется и искажается на пути от мозга к губам. Где-то его замыкает. Однако он с отчаянным упорством пытается как можно больше всё упростить. Короткие слова. Никакого подтекста. Всё по полочкам, по категориям. Лаконичным. Ёмким. Коротким. Простым. Он ловит себя на том, что нуждается в этих категориях, потому что его жизнь с Шерлоком становится всё _сложнее_ , а они помогают её _упорядочить_.  
По большей части.

//

_Быстро (fast)_

Поразительно точное слово для описания того, как у них с Шерлоком всё происходит. Несущийся поезд. Ядерный взрыв. Гром среди ясного неба. Мда. Он же говорил, не лирик. Бесполезно. И бесполезно сопротивляться, когда беспокойный кипучий вихрь в тёмном подхватывает его и тащит за собой, и он – руки-ноги в разные стороны, голова кругом, испуганный и сбитый с толку – чувствует себя живым остро как никогда. Непередаваемое ощущение. Никаких слов не хватает, а любые попытки описать это кажутся убогими.  
Мощная встряска, удар под дых, звонкая затрещина, и он старается, изо всех сил старается за ним поспеть, но его ноги короче, мышление инертнее, и  
Шерлок летит вперёд _так невообразимо_...

//

_Жирок (flab)_

Джон всегда знал, что склонен к лишнему весу. Вот и прятался под свитерами всех форм, цветов и узоров. Он, конечно, никогда не был таким ярким и потрясающим, как Шерлок, и его это порядком задевало, когда он был моложе, когда они раздевались донага, вжимались друг в друга, кожей касаясь кожи, забывая дышать, и животами…  
Хотя нет, животом. Одним. Один был уютно круглым, как у плюшевого мишки, другой – впалым, как у поджарой гончей. Не живот, а одно название. Да и весь остальной Шерлок: его руки, ноги, шея, его ключицы, форма головы, его…  
Как тут удержаться от сравнений? Для Джона это было немыслимо.  
А с другой стороны, разве кто-нибудь в мире мог сравниться с Шерлоком? Вот ведь в чём смысл.

Так что теперь, когда Шерлок, щекоча кожу своими (уже седеющими) кудрями, зарывается лицом в его мягкий живот, спускаясь ниже, и с его губ срываются те самые звуки, те же, что срывались с его губ год за годом всё это время, Джон просто-напросто выгибается навстречу – ему, его потрясающему рту – и мимолётно думает, насколько стройнее он кажется, когда лежит.

//

_Провал (fail)_

Где-то в начале Шерлок срывается, один-единственный раз, после особенно тяжкого расследования, и Джон с Лестрадом, ворвавшись в квартиру, находят его в полубессознательном состоянии. Из тонкой полупрозрачной кожи на сгибе локтя, покачиваясь, торчит шприц.  
– Ты же мне обещал! – бушует Лестрад, побелевший как полотно – под стать бескровной коже Шерлока, и наотмашь бьёт его по лицу. – Ты, _безмозглый_ …  
А Джон опускает его на пол, щупает лихорадочно пульс, ищет биение сердца. У него трясутся руки. Он зовёт и зовёт Шерлока по имени, снова и снова – шёпотом, потому что голос его подводит.  
– Обещания, – с трудом фокусируя взгляд и ворочая непослушным языком, невнятно бормочет Шерлок, – созданы для того, чтобы их...  
Лестрад порывается влепить ему ещё одну пощечину, но Джон удерживает его.

В больнице Джон отступает в сторону, позволяя Майкрофту негромко, сдержанно отдавать краткие строгие распоряжения. Джон ещё никогда не видел, чтобы Майкрофт был в такой ярости. Или на грани слёз, неожиданно понимает он, когда Майкрофт, проходя мимо, бросает на него короткий взгляд.  
Наконец Шерлок замечает Джона и кривовато улыбается ему.  
– Почему ты так далеко?  
– Потому что если я подойду поближе, то могу не сдержаться и сам придушу тебя к чёртовой матери.  
Шерлок легкомысленно отмахивается.  
– Ты из-за _этого_? О, это пустяки, правда. Вот в _прошлый_ раз…  
Джон подходит ближе. Он всеми силами удерживает кулаки глубоко в карманах куртки.  
– Мне плевать, что там было в прошлый раз, ясно? Вот _это_ , сейчас, твой самый последний раз. Никогда, слышишь, больше никогда не смей…  
Шерлок улыбается. Джон обрывает свою гневную тираду.  
– Ты вообще вменяемый? Или наркотики под конец всё-таки…  
– Тебе не всё равно.  
– Что?! – Джон так зол, что брызжет слюной. Он сердито утирает рот.  
Шерлок улыбается не таясь.  
– Тебе далеко не всё равно, что со мной. Я предполагал, что это возможно, но не был уверен, так как не все имеющиеся доказательства…  
Джон пулей вылетает из палаты. И бежит ещё долго-долго.

//

_Страх (fear)_

Это вообще постоянный гость, этакий побочный эффект жизни бок о бок с Шерлоком. Страх оказаться взорванным, или застреленным, или похищенным – в очередной раз. Боязнь падений, прыжков и даже банальной ходьбы. Боязнь таксистов и мифических двухметровых гигантов, которые, оказывается, существуют на самом деле. Боязнь яркого солнечного света. И темноты тоже. Боязнь подозрительных машин и ещё более подозрительных братьев, смс, электронных писем, дождя, града, звонков, полуночного стука в дверь. Боязнь того, что у Шерлока под кроватью, или, ещё хуже, **_в_** ней.

Боязнь того, что может находиться в том вздувшемся синем контейнере на самой дальней полке холодильника.

Страх, что в очередном найденном теле Джон однажды опознает того, без кого он жить не может.

//

_Еда (food)_

И кстати о том вздувшемся синем контейнере, в котором нет ничего даже отдаленно съедобного. Джон на лету схватывает, что еда не играет существенной роли в повседневной жизни Шерлока. Точнее играет, но в форме очевидного её отсутствия.

– Тебе нужно есть. Всем нужно есть. _Каж-до-му_.  
– Хм. Это мнение специалиста?  
– Это мнение человека.  
– Люди – ужасные зануды. Скукота.  
– Они же порой подкидывают тебе интересные случаи. И даже дают на них заработать.  
– Самые интересные – это мертвецы.  
– Мертвецы не едят.  
– Именно.  
– Когда ты умрёшь, тебе больше никогда не придётся есть. Обещаю.

И Шерлок начинает понемногу таскать еду у Джона из тарелки – что в квартире, что в кафе. Он ест прямо руками, но Джон закрывает на это глаза, потому что когда Шерлок кладёт еду в рот, жуёт и глотает, это настолько захватывающее зрелище, что у Джона нет ни малейшего желания занудствовать на тему соблюдения этикета или правил гигиены. Правда, однажды официантка, на которую он давно засматривается, бросает на них очень странный взгляд, и после этого Джон начинает каждый раз просить дополнительную вилку. И даже настаивает, чтобы Шерлок ею пользовался. Хотя бы в кафе.

//

_Ярость (fury)_

Возможно, это и правда одна из стадий горя, соглашается про себя Джон. Не зря же об этом на встречах дважды в неделю твердит его психотерапевт. Очень хороший, очень спокойный психотерапевт, к которому его великодушно направил ( _настойчиво отправил_ ) Майкрофт.

Строго говоря, это, вообще-то, _гнев_ , но когда любишь кого-то так сильно, как Джон любит Шерлока-которого «Больше нет»-Холмса, _гнев_ просто не в силах вместить в себя всю мощь его переживаний, а потому с ошеломительной скоростью трансформируется в _ярость_.

Эта ярость всепоглощающа: она застит разум багровой пеленой, пульсирует в крови, раздирает сердце, лишает душевного покоя – и накрывает Джона в самые неожиданные моменты. Например, сразу после того как он, отдраив всю квартиру до блеска, находит один из старых шарфов Шерлока под _кухонной плитой_. Или когда, сортируя файлы на компьютере, случайно щёлкает на папке «ШХ», которую изо всех сил игнорировал столько месяцев. Или когда он выходит прогуляться и вдруг замечает кого-нибудь высокого. И темноволосого.  
Или когда он ест.  
Или спит.  
Или дышит.

Проходит год – и в квартире вдребезги разбито почти всё, что было.  
Проходит два – и в стене зияют тринадцать дыр, каждая из которых по форме и размеру равна кулакам Джона.

//

_Чувство (feel)_

Люди начинают замечать. Конечно, это естественно, но Джон гадает, что именно приковывает их внимание. Спросить напрямую не хватает духу. Он стал улыбаться чаще? Походка обрела радостную пружинистость? Или он, не дай бог, набирает вес?

– Ну и как тебе это чувство? На что похоже? – спрашивает как-то раз Гарри посреди позднего обеда. Она заказала себе вино, но так и не притронулась к стоящему перед ней бокалу. Она поглядывает на него и кусает щеку изнутри. Это своего рода испытание, вдруг осеняет Джона. Будь Шерлок здесь, он бы сказал ей именно это, и целую кучу всего прочего вдобавок. Джону остро хочется, чтобы он был здесь.  
Он проглатывает спагетти, вытирает рот.  
– Какое чувство?

Рука Гарри тянется к бокалу, но она прикусывает губу и с усилием прижимает ладонь к клетчатой скатерти. У неё дрожат пальцы. Джон задерживает взгляд на них, а затем заглядывает ей в лицо. За её спиной – солнце. Она вся окутана ослепительным сиянием и светится так ярко, что на неё почти больно смотреть. Но она улыбается, хоть и слегка напряжённо.

– Когда ты влюблён, балда.

//

_Падение (fall)_

Так высоко от земли, думает Джон уже после. Эта мысль не оставляет его долго-долго. Он думает об этом в больнице, уже после того, как доктора – даже не один, как он смутно припоминает, – сказали ему, что Шерлока больше нет.  
«А где он?» – непонимающе моргает Джон. Он допытывается у окружающих снова и снова. « _Где он?_ »

Кто-то из медсестёр, сжалившись, берёт его за ледяную руку и отводит в часовенку, где полумрак и тишина и где он сидит бездвижным, безмолвным, безжизненным изваянием, через раз забывая дышать, пока не приходит Майкрофт и не забирает его оттуда. Весь путь до дома, пока за окнами проносятся огни и витрины, отражаясь в стеклах под немыслимыми углами, пока Майкрофт без конца говорит и говорит что-то тихим успокаивающим голосом, который совершенно не откладывается у Джона в памяти, он думает лишь об одном.

Если человек падает с такой высоты, он… он же может разбиться – _насмерть_.

//

_Ступни (feet)_

Шерлок частенько расхаживает по квартире босиком. Это стимулирует мыслительный процесс, заявляет он, когда чувствительная голая кожа ступней соприкасается с различными поверхностями.  
Линолеум помогает успокоить ум и упорядочить цвета в схемы («Цвета? _В схемы_?!» – выразительно вскидывает брови Джон. Шерлок не снисходит до объяснений).  
Ковры помогают воскресить в памяти такие детали, как запахи и фактуры (Джон даже не спрашивает).  
Осколки стекла – следы эксперимента с прошлой недели, закончившегося крайне плачевно, – не несут никакой познавательной ценности, разве что напоминают, что боль бывает адской, чёрт бы их побрал.  
Аккуратно извлекая пинцетом тонкие прозрачные осколки, Джон бросает их в блюдце под рукой, и свет от лампы вспыхивает искрами на острых стеклянных гранях. На ступне крохотными бисеринками выступает и сворачивается кровь. Шерлок сосредоточенно наблюдает за его манипуляциями, не морщась и не произнося ни слова. Джон накладывает повязку, убирает всё в сторону и перед тем как опустить длинную бледную ступню обратно на диван, к остальному длинному бледному телу, он вдруг порывисто подаётся вперёд и прижимается губами к перевязке.  
– Вот теперь порядок, – улыбается он и тут же строит дурацкую смешную рожицу, переводя всё в шутку, потому что Шерлок пялится на него так, будто он лишился рассудка, хотя наверное, он и правда слегка тронулся. Шерлок очень осторожно опускает ступню на дальний подлокотник, ни на секунду не отрывая глаз от Джона.  
– Теперь порядок, – наконец, отзывается он, и голос его словно полон стекла.

//

_Хорошо (fine)_

Одно из самых любимых слов Джона: оно простое, короткое и выражает так много, не выдавая, по сути, ничего конкретного. Оно то и дело слетает с его губ, и в самом начале Шерлок на него никак не реагирует. Однако проходит время, и, узнавая Джона всё лучше, он открывает для себя, что у этого слова есть свои оттенки. Множество оттенков, которые зависят от того, где, с какой интонацией и в каком контексте оно сказано.

– Я пустил всю твою пену для бритья на эксперимент.  
– Хорошо. (Перевод: «Не слишком хорошо, но не критично. Так уж и быть, прощаю. Купи мне новую»).

– Я утром спалил все пробки. Холодильник вышел из строя. Продукты испортились.  
– Хорошо. (Перевод: «Ничего хорошего. Я же только вчера ходил за покупками! Теперь пойдёшь и купишь всё заново. Сегодня же»).

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты полностью разделся и наклонился над стулом вот так, – показывает Шерлок. – Это для расследования, – добавляет он. – Правда.  
(Перевод в данном случае не требуется, потому что Джон вскакивает и вылетает из комнаты, прежде чем Шерлок успевает закончить свою мысль).

– Джон. _Джон_. Я... Можно я... Я хотел узнать, можно мне... – Шерлок топчется у кровати Джона в три часа ночи и то ли просит, то ли не совсем. Джон вздыхает.  
– Хорошо. (Перевод: «Всё хорошо, даже более чем, невозможное ты создание. Давай я даже подвинусь, чтобы оставить тебе больше места, а когда ты ляжешь, я обниму тебя – разумеется, будто бы совершенно случайно, чтобы нам не смущаться того, как неприлично близко мы лежим, и, кстати, я говорил, что люблю тебя?»)

//

_Пожар (fire)_

Вообще, это случается не так часто, как было бы резонно предположить, но когда всё же случается, воображение поражают размах и мощь происходящего. А, ну и дым, конечно. Много, много дыма, причем самых разнообразных оттенков.  
Сегодня, ярко-ультрамариновый, он заполняет квартиру за считанные секунды. Джон и Шерлок, хрипя и кашляя, вылетают на улицу и тут же замечают миссис Хадсон, не спеша бредущую домой с покупками. Ей достаточно одного взгляда на синие клубы, валящие из окон второго этажа, – и она, развернувшись, уходит.  
– Как же я обожаю эту женщину, – сипит Шерлок, и его выворачивает на ботинки Джона.

//

_Облик (face)_

– Всё-таки ты потрясающе красивый, – выдыхает Джон как-то раз в минуту страсти/слабости. – То есть, я хочу сказать… – и, прикусив язык, замолкает.

Шерлок – с растрепанными кудрями, пылающими щеками, припухшими губами – смотрит на него, невозможно прекрасный с этими своими скулами, невероятными глазищами и ртом, а потом склоняется и снова целует Джона, шепча ему в самые губы:  
– Мне такого ещё никто никогда не говорил. Ни-ког-да.

_«О господи, – думает Джон, – да я же умудрился влюбиться в один твой…»_

//

_Угасание (fade)_

Забавно: ведь он старше, а думал всегда почему-то, что Шерлок умрёт первым. Эффектно, само собой, как вспышка сверхновой. Как град пуль. Как огненный шквал, нестерпимо-синий или зелёный. Но нет, в итоге первым уходит он, Джон, – совершенно обыденно, необратимо, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Совсем ничего. Уж кто-кто, а Шерлок _пытался_.

Так что теперь они сидят вдвоём в тёплых лучах заката и держатся за руки. Время от времени Шерлок легонько сжимает ладонь Джона и слегка покачивает между креслами их сцепленные руки. Джон каждый раз поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается, а Шерлок смотрит на него безотрывно, и в глазах его стоят слёзы, которые он сдерживает всеми силами. Пока.  
Их время на исходе. Они оба чувствуют это.

Поздно ночью, когда они лежат в постели, тесно обнявшись, Шерлок впервые за очень долгое время даёт волю слезам. Джон это лишь приветствует. Он слишком изможден, чтобы последовать его примеру, но у него смертельно, невыносимо болит душа за Шерлока.  
– Ты не можешь уйти…  
– Шерлок…  
– Нет-нет, тебе нельзя, никак. Я тебя не отпущу.  
– Ч-ш-ш.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Я не смогу…  
– Я знаю.  
– _Пообещай_ , что…  
Но это не тот случай, когда Джон может дать ему обещание, так что он молча притягивает Шерлока к себе, обнимает крепко-крепко и долго-долго, пока его майка промокает насквозь от не его слёз, и Шерлок, наконец, стихает.

В конце концов, он стар, он прожил долгую жизнь, и это хорошо, а теперь он угасает, и хоть в этом уже нет ничего хорошего, всё-таки это, пожалуй, лучше, чем некоторые другие альтернативы. Как град пуль, например. Или шквал огня.

Угасание. Не самое его любимое слово, конечно, но тоже неплохое, в конечном счёте. Он будет скучать по этому, всему вот этому, и по Шерлоку… _господи боже, как же он будет скучать по Шерлоку!_  
Ну и по пчёлам, конечно, тоже.

//

_Глупец (fool)_

Причем самый настоящий, отчитывает себя Джон раз за разом, особенно после тех нелепых сердечных заявлений, которые он умудряется сделать в порыве страсти/слабости. Ты самый большой глупец на свете, раз любишь того, кто по своей сути не способен ответить тебе взаимностью, и ты более чем заслуживаешь всех язвительных выпадов и колких отповедей в свой адрес вдобавок к душевной боли, на которые добровольно обрекаешь себя отныне и до скончания времен. Прекрати любить этого человека сейчас же. Просто. Прекрати.

Но потом Шерлок смотрит на него, или Шерлок целует его, или Шерлок уютно сворачивается у него под боком, или занимается с ним сексом, или на него кашляет, или вытворяет ещё бог знает что – это не имеет ни малейшего значения, потому что Джон никогда не перестанет любить его, и не перестал бы ни за что на свете, даже если бы мог.

//

_Истина (fact)_

Собственно, это и есть центр вселенной Шерлока. Квинтэссенция его самого, его занятий, его жизни.  
Собрать информацию, осмотреть место событий беспристрастным всепроникающим взглядом. Добраться до самых потаённых уголков. Задать самые неожиданные вопросы. Он гордится тем, что видит несравнимо больше, чем открывается глазу обычного человека. И ведь действительно, он видит очень много, порой даже слишком. Это действует людям на нервы. Он действует людям на нервы. Ну, большинству из них.

Однако самое смешное в том, что, видя так много, он в упор не замечает очевидного прямо у себя под носом.

Ведь истина в том, что идеально организованный мир Шерлока разлетится вдребезги, если из него однажды исчезнет один-единственный Джон Уотсон.

//

_Судьба (fate)_

– Как думаешь, она реально существует? – кончики пальцев впиваются в нежную кожу, когда Джон притягивает Шерлока за бедро ближе. Шерлок вздрагивает, дрожит ресницами, выдыхает шумно. А когда отвечает, говорит вполоборота:  
– Это она свела меня с тобой?  
Джон пожимает плечами.  
– Похоже. Скорее всего. Ну, если верить во всякое такое.  
Шерлок разворачивается к нему лицом. У него огромные блестящие глаза и лукавая довольная ухмылка.  
– Тогда к чёрту, я готов на неё _молиться_.

//

_Привязанность (fond)_

Несомненно более искусный в словесных играх, чем Джон, Шерлок теряет всё своё красноречие в попытках выразить тонкие душевные переживания.  
– Я… Джон. Я определённо… тебе следует узнать о моих _чувствах_ … я определённо испытываю к тебе сильную – даже очень – привязанность. Ты должен знать об этом.  
Джон улыбается, прекрасно понимая, что это ближе всего к признанию, которое Шерлок способен выжать из себя на данном этапе. Его устраивает и это.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, Шерлок.  
Шерлок улыбается с облегчением.  
– Что ж, это… это хорошо. Я… я рад.  
– Вот и отлично.  
– Да. Да, и это тоже.

//

_Трах (fuck)_

Это даже смешно, насколько это слово многозначно.

– Так, всё, ты меня затрахал.  
– Не будь вульгарным, Джон, – укоризненно морщится Шерлок, когда Джон раз за разом сердито марширует вон из комнаты.

Или:

– Ну же, трахни меня.  
И Шерлок рад подчиниться. Раз за разом, снова и снова. Изогнутая спина, капли пота, напряженные прерывистые вздохи, кожа на коже, трение, скольжение. Шерлок вылизывает Джона везде, куда может дотянуться. Шерлоку нравится его солоноватый вкус.

Он зарывается носом Джону в шею, в ямку между плечом и щекой. Любит, когда острое удовольствие накрывает его там с головой и дрожь волнами сотрясает его тело. Любит, когда Джон, забываясь в экстазе, впивается пальцами ему в спину.

Наутро Шерлок вертится перед зеркалом, высматривая следы вчерашнего. Если их много, он расплывается в бесшабашной ухмылке.  
– Отлично потрахались, – довольно заключает он.  
– Не будь вульгарным, Шерлок, – одёргивает его Джон. И слегка краснеет, потому что, вообще-то, Шерлок прав.

//

_Кулак (fist)_

А потом он возвращается. Шерлок возвращается – воскресает из мертвых, из небытия, из своего « _больше нет_ ». Без него время тянулось так долго... а сейчас съёжилось в одно мгновение.

Джон замирает на месте и только смотрит. И смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, и…  
– Джон, – шепчет Шерлок, и весь его мир снова разлетается вдребезги.  
Ему хочется от души врезать Шерлоку. Он подходит близко-близко. ...и со всего маху впечатывает кулак в стену, прямо рядом с ним. Четырнадцать.

А потом он Шерлока целует. И целует, и целует, и целует, и…

//

_Бегство (flee)_

За прошедшие годы он подумывал об этом не раз, особенно когда всё трещало по швам, и вот однажды, после особенно безобразной ссоры, когда они с Шерлоком в запальчивости осыпали друг друга оглушительными проклятиями и даже грохнули увесистое блюдо, он хлопает дверью, яростно топоча, влетает в свою комнату и начинает с шумом швырять вещи в сумки. 

– Джон.  
Он будто и не слышит. Гневно суёт футболку в объёмный рюкзак.  
– _Джон._  
Джон перестает запихивать вещи. Он замирает, сжимая в руках заношенную майку, которую уже давно пора было выбросить. Но две недели назад в ней спал Шерлок, и теперь…  
– Ты же не можешь… ты не можешь _уйти_ …  
Джон, наконец, поднимает на него глаза.  
Шерлок заламывает руки, и длинные бледные пальцы стиснуты с такой силой, что, кажется, вот-вот сломаются.  
Джон с тяжёлым вздохом опускается на кровать. Он подумывает было спрятать лицо в ладонях, но решает, что это, пожалуй, чересчур драматично.  
– Я не ухожу, Шерлок.  
– Ты собираешь вещи. Ты же никогда ещё… это впервые, когда ты…  
– Я знаю. Я просто… – он вздыхает. Происходящее вдруг кажется донельзя глупым. – В общем, никуда я не ухожу.  
Шерлок издаёт невнятный звук и, подломленно рухнув рядом, прячет лицо у него на коленях. Джон зарывается пальцами в его кудри и смотрит на него с улыбкой.  
– Пообещай мне, – сдавленно просит Шерлок, цепляясь за его штанины. Джон приглядывается повнимательнее.  
– Угу.  
Шерлок мотает головой. Необъяснимое чувство зарождается в Джоне от этого движения.  
– Нет. Скажи это вслух.  
Джон тихо смеётся.  
– Хорошо. Обещаю. Я никуда не уйду.  
Шерлок обжигает его бедро шумным выдохом. После обещания Джона его плечи заметно расслабляются, голова поворачивается чуть в сторону, и Джону видно его лицо – и щёки, гладкие, бледные и, вполне вероятно, немного мокрые. В таком свете сложно сказать наверняка.  
– Что ж, тогда у нас есть время.  
– Есть, – согласно кивает Джон, пропуская меж пальцев тёмные волнистые пряди. И вдруг замирает. Так, минутку. – Время… для чего именно?  
Шерлок прикрывает глаза и мечтательно улыбается. Он уже видит их будущее.  
– О, для всего.

//

**\- Конец -**


End file.
